The present disclosure relates to multi-hop wireless communication. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to receive-side-relay-election (RSRE) which does not require that a transmitting node select the next hop relay node.
Conventionally, ad hoc and sensor network multi-hop relaying decisions are made at the transmitter end, and individual criterion such as a geographic distance based greediness approach has typically received the primary attention (see, e.g., H. Takagi and L. Kleinrock, “Optimal transmission ranges for randomly distributed packet radio terminals,” IEEE Trans. Commun., vol. COM-32, no. 3, pp. 246-257, March 1984; and B. Karp and H. T. Kung, “GPSR: Greedy perimeter stateless routing for wireless networks,” in Proc. ACM MOBICOM, Boston, Mass., August 2000, pp. 243-254, each of which are incorporated by reference herein). A receiver side relay election approach was suggested in M. Zorzi and R. R. Rao, “Geographic random forwarding (GeRaF) for ad hoc and sensor networks: Multihop performance,” IEEE Trans. Mobile Comput., vol. 2, no. 4, pp. 337-348, Oct.-Dec. 2003 and H. Fubler, J. Widmer, and M. Kasemann, “Contention-based forwarding for mobile ad hoc networks,” Elsevier Ad Hoc Networks, vol.1, no.4, pp.351-369, November 2003, each of which are incorporated by reference herein in its respective entirety, where geographic distance was considered the only criterion for an optimum relay node. However, these works do not give any useful direction for practical implementation.
Recently, K. Seada, M. Zuniga, A. Helmy, and B. Krishnamachari, “Energy efficient forwarding strategies for geographic routing in lossy wireless sensor networks,” in Proc. ACM SENSYS, Baltimore, Md, November 2004, pp. 108-121; S. Lee, B. Bhattacharjee, and S. Banerjee, “Efficient geographic routing in multihop wireless networks,” in Proc. ACM MobiHoc, Urbana-Champaign, IL, May 2005, pp. 230-241; and M. R. Souryal and N. Moayeri, “Channel-adaptive relaying in mobile ad hoc networks with fading” in Proc. IEEE SECON Santa Clara, Calif., September 2005, each of which is incorporated by reference herein, considered link quality as a criterion in addition to geographic distance for relay node selection/election. However, firstly, these works simply considered the product form of forward progress and packet error rate offered by a relay candidate and do not delve into whether this product form offers the best performance. Secondly, the focus of these works is not on capturing the additional contention that results from the multi-criteria election process.